


Be My Prince, Belsebuth

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Inspired by (game) Doujinshi, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Terinspirasi dari doujinshi game Death Note: Another Note berjudul Subrose





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah otome game-yang juga merupakan doujinshi game Death Note- berjudul Sub Rose karya Yuiren dan Juon Yu. Meskipun begitu, cerita ini saya buat sangat berbeda dengan jalan cerita aslinya di Sub Rose. karena saya sebenarnya tidak memainkan otome game ini (tepatnya tidak bisa).  
> disclaimer: Yuiren dan Juon Yu. juga pada Nishio Ishin, Ohba Tsugumi, dan Obata Takeshi

Nama karakter dalam cerita ini saya sesuaikan dengan karakter yang ada di game tersebut. Karena game ini merupakan doujinshi Death Note juga, saya akan memberikan sedikit gambaran akan tokoh-tokoh tersebut.

Pertama, Luxuria Therion Fone Nordia. Perempuan yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam game dan cerita ini. perempuan ini mungkin terinspirasi dari Naomi Misora.

Kedua, Joculator Belsebuth. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Beyond Birthday.

Ketiga, Scholasticus Fresserei. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari L Lawliet. Kakak kembar dari Belsebuth.

Keempat, Acedia Khut Luzu Englanteria. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Nate River (Near).

Kelima, Invidia Therion Luzu Cardinal. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Mail Jeevas (Matt).

Keenam, Ira Hadith Luzu Cardinal. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Mihael Keehl (Mello). Di sini Ira merupakan adik beda setahun dari Invidia, berbeda di cerita asli Death Note yang menuliskan jika Mello lebih tua setahun dari Matt.

Ketujuh, Superbia Six Souvenir. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Yagami Light aka Kira.

Kedelapan, Chariot Centifolia. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Amane Misa.

Kesembilan, Lasevillana Duo Landora. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Takada Kiyomi.

Kesepuluh, Albus Fone Englanteria. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Quillish Wammy (Watari).

Kesebelas, Mirabella Six Solidor. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Halle Bullook (Lidner). Dalam game, Mirabella adalah pelayan setia Luxuria.

Kedua belas, Lapaoloma Refulgence. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Merrie Kenwood (Wedy).

Ketiga belas, Sarabande Babalon Fruite. Karakter yang terinspirasi dari Tierry Morrello (Aiber).

Untuk lebih lengkapnya saya sarankan untuk melihat video promosi ini di Youtube.

watch?v=uHRrsr7YPnI


	2. Chapter 2

Benar-benar membosankan. Di pesta ini tidak ada yang menarik. Aku berjalan menuju balkon istana dan menatap langit hitam dengan sinar kemerahan dari bulan merah. Ya, hari ini adalah hari munculnya bulan purnama merah dan itu artinya aku sudah berumur 18 tahun dan juga 10 tahun menunggu pangeran masa kecilku. Bulan purnama merah terjadi setiap setahun sekali, di setiap hari ulang tahunku. Aku menghela nafas sambil memaksakan senyum. 10 tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunku, pangeran masa kecilku pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku tak tahu alasannya. Tapi, ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu dan sampai sekarang aku masih menunggunya.

"Nona Luxuria. Tuan Albus memanggil Anda." Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat seorang pemuda seumuranku. Pemuda berambut hitam sedikit acak-acakan, warna mata hitam dengan sedikit kantung mata, dan sedikit bungkuk itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan menolak uluran tangan itu. Aku tak ingin Tuan Albus, kakekku, menganggapku memilih pemuda bungkuk ini sebagai calon tunanganku.

Seolah mengerti, pemuda itu kembali menarik tangannya lalu memberiku jalan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku tersenyum dan menepuk punggung bungkuknya pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya tersenyum dan mengantarku menemui kakekku.

"Terima kasih, tapi, aku bisa menemui kakekku sendiri, Fresserei." Ucapku. Scholasticus Fresserei, nama lengkap pemuda itu. Aku biasa memanggilnya Fresserei si jenius. Fresserei menggeleng dan tetap mengantarku menuju tempat duduk kakekku.

"Ini perintah kakek anda. Saya hanya menjalankannya, Nona." Jawab Fresserei.

"Fresserei. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Luxuria. Kau boleh kembali." Ucap Kakekku ketika kami sampai di tempat kakekku. Fresserei menunduk hormat sebelum berjalan kembali dan menyapa tamu-tamu undangan. "Sudah memilih calon tunanganmu, Luxu?"

"... Maaf, kek. Aku masih belum memutuskan. Aku masih ragu." Ucapku setengah berbohong. Ya, aku masih ragu, apakah aku harus menunggu pangeran masa kecilku atau memilih salah satu dari keempat calon tunanganku. Kakek mengelus rambutku sambil tersenyum.

"Kakek menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Tak apa jika kau memilih orang lain."

"Orang itu belum datang. Aku bahkan tak yakin jika dia akan datang." Ucapku.

"Kau tak ingat siapa nama pangeran kecilmu itu?" Aku menyangga kepalaku lalu menggeleng. Yang aku ingat dari pangeranku hanya warna matanya yang berwarna merah, semerah bulan merah. Kakek mengelus rambutku dan memintaku untuk tidak memaksakan mengingat. Aku mengangguk lalu menatap ke arah ruang tengah dimana seluruh tamu dan keempat calon tunanganku berada, sebentar lagi ruangan itu akan menjadi tempat dansa. Siapa yang harus aku pilih untuk berdansa, hari ini?

Calon tunanganku yang pertama adalah Scholasticus Fresserei. Si jenius yang menurut orang lain agak aneh. Dia juga tipe penyendiri. Calon kedua adalah Acedia Khut Luzu Englanteria atau biasa aku panggil Acedia. Acedia adalah sepupu jauhku. Pemuda berambut putih dengan kejeniusan yang hampir setara dengan Fresserei. Sepupuku yang satu ini juga tipe penyendiri. Bahkan aku merasa, Fresserei dan Acedia sudah seperti saudara kandung.

Calon ketiga adalah Invidia Therion Luzu Cardinal, biasa aku panggil Invidia. Pemuda itu berambut merah dengan mata berwarna biru cerah. Orangnya ceria dan sering menjadi teman bicaraku. Invidia bahkan sering memberikan solusi atas permasalahanku. Invidia juga mau mendengarkan ketika aku mencurahkan isi hatiku tentang pangeran masa kecilku. Ia juga berjanji tidak akan memaksaku untuk memilihnya. Aku sudah berjanji dalam hatiku, jika ternyata pangeran kecilku tidak pernah datang sampai waktunya, aku akan memilihnya sebagai calon tunanganku.

Calon keempat adalah Ira Hadith Luzu Cardinal, biasa aku panggil Ira. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan luka bakar di wajah bagian kirinya itu adalah adik dari Invidia. Meskipun dia sebenarnya adik Invidia, tapi aku merasa sikapnya seperti seorang kakak untukku. Ira selalu membantuku ketika aku kesulitan dalam suatu hal, terutama dalam pelajaran meskipun Ira tidak sejenius Fresserei dan Acedia.

"Tuan Albus dan Nona Luxuria." Ucapan seseorang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku melirik ke arah kananku, di sana berdiri seorang pemuda seumuranku. Ia memakai topi dengan hiasan bulu berwarna merah, pakaian khas pangeran, dan sebuah masquerade yang menutupi wajah bagian atasnya. Akupun melirik kakek yang ada di samping kiriku. Ia tersenyum kepada pemuda itu sebelum berdiri dan berjalan bersama pemuda itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu pangeran kecilku? Aku hanya punya waktu hingga berumur 21 tahun nanti. Di umurku yang ke 21 aku sudah harus memilih salah satu dari keempat calon tunanganku itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku ketika kakek kembali bersama pemuda masquerade itu. Kakek menepuk punggungku, membuatku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat pemuda masquerade itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Entah kenapa aku menyambut tangannya. Ia membawaku ke tengah ruangan dan berdansa bersamaku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tertutup masquerade. Dia orang yang cukup misterius, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa terpesona dengan dirinya. Ia pandai berdansa, setidaknya ia mampu mengimbangiku. Keempat calon pangeranku tidak terlalu bisa mengimbangiku, yang hampir mengimbangiku saja hanya Invidia.

"Nona Luxuria sangat pandai berdansa." Puji pemuda masquerade itu. Aku merasa wajahku sedikit merona. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum mengangkat kembali wajahku.

"Anda juga, Tuan masquerade." Ucapku memujinya. Ia menghentikan dansanya lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku.

"Nama saya bukan masquerade." Ucapnya.

"Beri tahu aku namamu."

"Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk meminta, nona. Anda bisa memanggil saya, B."

"B?" Ulangku yang bingung mendengar nama yang di berikan pemuda masquerade ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ia kembali mengajakku berdansa. Hingga jam berdentang 12 kali tanda sudah jam 12 malam. Pemuda masquerade itu berhenti berdansa denganku. Ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu membungkukkan punggungnya hormat.

"Maaf nona. Sepertinya waktu saya sudah habis. Saya harus pergi." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku di tengah kerumunan orang yang masih berdansa.

"Tu, tunggu!" panggilku sambil berusaha mengejar pemuda masquerade itu. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti berjalan dan terus meninggalkanku. Aku terus berusaha mengejarnya di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa itu. Hingga ia menghilang dari pandanganku tepat di depan pintu keluar masuk istana.

"PANGERAN B!" Teriakku di depan pintu itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya, Luxuria terbangun ketika cahaya matahari, yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai jendela, mengenai dan membuat matanya menjadi silau. Luxuria mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia menguap sesaat lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar Luxuria terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang membawa nampan. Wanita itu meletakan nampan berisi seteko teh dan sebuah cangkir di atas meja. Luxuria tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi, Mirabella." Sapa Luxuria. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menuangkan teko berisi teh hijau ke dalam cangkir yang akan diminum Luxuria.

"Selamat pagi juga, Nona Luxuria." Ucap Mirabella sambil memberikan cangkir teh itu kepada Luxuria yang diterimanya dengan senyum.

"Teh hijau Jepang, ya? Sudah lama aku tak meminumnya." Ucap Luxuria sebelum meminum teh tersebut. Mirabella hanya tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Luxuria menatap Mirabella yang sedang merogoh kantung lalu mengambil sebuah surat dengan hiasan bunga mawar biru di atasnya. Luxuria mengambil surat itu, ia mengamati sejenak surat itu sejenak. "Mirabella. Bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar?"

"Sesuai dengan perintah anda." Ucap Mirabella lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Begitu Mirabella menutup pintu kamar, Luxuria segera mendekatkan surat itu ke wajahnya.

"Wangi ini…" gumam Luxuria lalu membuka amplop surat itu dengan hati-hati. Luxuria membuka lipatan surat itu lalu membacanya.

* * *

_'Kepada, Nona Luxuria._

_Apa kabar anda, Nona Luxuria? Kemarin adalah pesta yang sangat menyenangkan. Saya sangat tersanjung karena Nona Luxuria sudah mengizinkan saya, yang bukanlah calon tunangan anda, untuk berdansa semalam. Saya sangat berterima kasih namun, maafkan saya yang sudah meninggalkan anda semalam. Waktu saya benar-benar sudah habis malam itu. Saya berjanji kita akan bertemu kembali. Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih kepada Nona Luxuria karena sudah mau membaca surat sederhana dari saya. Salam hangat dari saya untuk Nona Luxuria._

_Masquerade B.'_

* * *

Wajah Luxuria sedikit merona. Surat itu ia lipat kembali dan ia dekatkan ke dadanya. Meskipun surat itu adalah sebuah surat yang ditulis dengan kata-kata sederhana, namun mampu membuat Luxuria merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Luxuria mengembangkan senyumnya, ia segera memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya lalu membawanya ke meja kerjanya. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil kotak rahasia miliknya. Luxuria membuka kotak itu dan meletakan surat dari 'pangeran masquerade' miliknya di sana.

"Aku tunggu janjimu, B." Gumam Luxuria sambil berjalan dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

~…~…~…~.

"Nona Luxuria. Selamat pagi!" sapa Invidia. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Luxuria yang masih ada beberapa langkah di depannya. Luxuria tersenyum lalu balas melambaikan tangannya kepada Invidia. Invidia segera berlari menemui Luxuria yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dan di kelilingi oleh mawar biru.

"Selamat pagi Invidia." Balas Luxuria ketika Invidia sudah duduk disampingnya. Invidia tersenyum jahil. Ia menoel lengan Luxuria.

"Kemarin nona berdansa dengan siapa?" Tanya Invidia dengan nada jahil. Wajah Luxuria merona mendengar pertanyaan Invidia. Luxuria memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"A, aku tak tahu… Ka, kakek memintaku berdansa dengannya."

"Fufufu… Seandainya dia juga calon tunangan anda seperti kami, saya yakin anda sudah memilihnya." Ucap Invidia masih dengan nada jahilnya.

"Bu, bukan seperti itu! Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, itupun hanya beberapa jam. Lagipula… dia tidak memberi tahuku nama aslinya. Dia memintaku memanggilnya B." Ucap Luxuria sambil menunduk. Invidia dengan ekspresi terkejut menatap Luxuria.

"EH? Pangeran macam apa itu? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu namanya kepada nona? Memangnya dia penjahat?" Komentar Invidia. Luxuria hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Nona. Invi. Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya Acedia sambil memainkan rambutnya. Di belakangnya, Ira dan Fresserei juga terlihat penasaran dengan 'pangeran semalam Nona Luxuria'. Invidia cemberut ketika namanya hanya dipanggil setengahnya, yang membuat namanya terdengar seperti nama perempuan. Luxuria tersenyum sambil bergeser sedikit dan memberikan sedikit tempat duduknya kepada ketiga orang dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Ucap Luxuria. Acedia, Ira, dan Fresserei segera duduk di samping Luxuria.

"Jadi, Pangeran semalam Nona Luxuria, rupanya seperti apa?" Tanya Ira. Luxuria mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langit.

"Tubuhnya tinggi, setara dengan Fresserei yang berdiri tegak. Pakaiannya juga memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan Fresserei. Ia memakai topi dengan hiasan bulu berwarna merah. Ia juga memakai topeng, tapi hanya di bagian sekitar matanya. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat warna matanya dengan jelas. Cara bicaranya juga sedikit mirip dengan Fresserei. Ah, ya. Rambutnya hitam seperti Fresserei, hanya saja lebih rapi dan tidak acak-acakan. Maaf Fresserei."

"Tidak apa, Nona. Sejak kecil rambut saya memang sudah seperti ini."

"Jadi intinya. Pangeran semalam Nona Luxuria mirip dengan kak Fresserei?" Tanya Acedia sambil tetap memainkan rambutnya.

"Jangan-jangan yang berdansa dengan Nona adalah Fresserei yang menyamar!" ucap Invidia dengan senyum mengembang. Fresserei hanya menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Jika benar saya yang berdansa dengan nona. Mungkin saya tidak akan bersama kalian bertiga ketika kita melihat Nona Luxuria berdansa dengan 'pangeran semalam nona'." Jelas Fresserei. Invidia memajukan mulutnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Fresserei!" Ucap Invidia.

"Atau mungkin... apa kau punya Kembaran Fresserei?" tanya Ira. Fresserei terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap Ira.

"Seingat saya. Sejak lahir, saya hanya seorang. Bukan anak kembar."

"Lalu siapa pangeran semalam nona, kemarin?" Gumam Ira, Invidia, dan Acedia. Sementara Fresserei memalingkan mukanya melihat mawar biru yang ada disekitar bangku taman. Luxuria tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Tapi, aku mempunyai firasat, kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Luxuria sambil tersenyum. Ira, Invidia, dan Acedia ikut tersenyum mendengat nada semangat yang dikeluarkan oleh Luxuria. Mereka berempat akhirnya berbicara tentang hal lain tanpa menyadari, Fresserei sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

~...~...~...~

Fresserei berjalan menuju istana dimana calon tunangan Luxuria tinggal. Ia berjalan ke arah perpustakaan dan membuka pintu perpustakaan itu. Fresserei duduk di kursi perpustakaan nomor 12. Ia yakin, orang yang ia cari akan muncul dan menduduki kursi perpustakaan nomor 13. Sebentar menunggu, orang yang ditunggu Fresserei datang dan menempati kursi yang sudah ia perkirakan. Orang itu adalah Pemuda Masquerade yang jadi pangeran semalam Luxuria.

“Lama tak jumpa, adik kembar saya. Joculator Belsebuth.” Sapa Fresserei sambil menatap seorang pemuda seumur dirinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melepas topi dengan bulu berwarna merah semerah bulan purnama merah itu. Pemuda itupun melepas masquerade yang ia kenakan dan menampilkan mata merah yang indah.

“Ya, lama tak jumpa, Kak Scholasticus Fresserei.” Pemuda bernama asli Joculator Belsebuth itu balas menyapa sapaan sang kakak dengan senyum. Meskipun begitu, Fresserei tau jika adiknya hanya memaksakan tersenyum.

“Kau yang berdansa dengan Nona Luxuria semalam, bukan?” Tanya Fresserei.

“Menurut kakak?” Tanya Belsebuth balik. Fresserei menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

“Saya yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Satu persen lagi saya simpan untuk alasan pribadi.”

“Kakak benar. Sayalah yang sudah berdansa dengan Nona Luxuria semalam.” Ucap Belsebuth sambil menatap topeng masquerade miliknya.

“Lalu, apakah kau juga pangeran kecil nona?” Tanya Fresserei lagi. Kali ini, Belsebuth menatap mata sang kakak dengan penuh tanya.

“Maaf?”

“Saya… tepatnya, kami tahu. Kami mungkin tidak akan dipilih oleh Nona Luxuria sebagai tunangannya karena Nona Luxuria masih berharap akan cinta pertamanya itu. Dan saya sangat yakin, kaulah cinta pertama nona.” Jelas Fresserei.

“… cinta pertama Nona Luxuria bukan saya, kak. Kakak pasti salah orang.” Bantah Belsebuth. Fresserei menatap mata adiknya, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mata merah ruby itu. Fresserei menghela nafas sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan.

“Saya hanya menduga adikku. Ciri-ciri pangeran kecil nona sangat persis dengan ciri-cirimu ketika masih kecil, Belse.”

“Kak Fresse. Mungkin yang nona maksud sebagai cinta pertamanya adalah kakak sendiri.”

“Tidak! Nona bilang, cinta pertamanya memiliki mata merah seperti bulan purnama merah. Bagi saya, hanya kaulah yang memiliki mata merah itu.”

“Tapi, bukan berarti saya adalah cinta pertama nona Luxuria. Lagipula, yang memiliki mata merah seperti saya ada banyak.”

“… Kau benar, Belse. Maaf sudah memaksamu untuk mengaku.”

“Tidak apa kak. Saya tau, kakak begitu mencintai nona Luxuria, sehingga kakak ingin membahagiakan nona Luxuria meski hati kakak terluka. Tapi, saya yakin, nona  akan memilih kakak sebagai tunangannya.” Belsebuth mengenakan kembali topeng masquerade miliknya beserta topinya.

“Belse…”

“Ada apa, kak Fresse?”

“Terima kasih atas semangatnya." Ucap Fresserei sambil tersenyum. Belsebuth membalas senyum kakaknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Fresserei menatap meja yang ada di hadapannya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau tau, Belse? Kau tak bisa membohongi saya."

~…~…~…~

Hari sudah siang, Luxuria yang sudah selesai makan siang berjalan menuju ruang belajar. Luxuria yang baru memasuki ruang belajar terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam bungkuk yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Luxuria tersenyum melihat tunangan nomor satunya itu sudah lebih dahulu datang. Luxuria berjalan mendekati Fresserei dengan perlahan sebelum menepuk punggung bungkuk orang itu dengan agak keras.

"No, Nona Luxuria. Anda mengagetkan saya." Ujar Fresserei sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sedikit sakit. Luxuria hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat duduk nomor 11, disebelah Fresserei.

"Maaf, Fresserei." Ucap Luxuria sambil membuka buku yang akan dibacanya. Fresserei tersenyum sambil menempelkan ibu jarinya di depan bibirnya. Sesaat mereka terdiam sampai Acedia dan Ira datang. Ira baru saja akan duduk di bangku nomor 13 ketika Fresserei menjatuhkan sebuah kamus di atas kursi itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Fresserei.

"Tak apa." Jawab Ira lalu mengambil kursi nomor 10 di sebelah Luxuria. Acedia yang duduk di bangku ke 14 menatap Fresserei.

"Ah! Sudah berkumpul semua." Ucap Invidia lalu mengambil kursi nomor 15 di sebelah Acedia. Invidia melirik kursi bernomor 13 itu dengan pandangan takut.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk di bangku 13, Invi?" Tanya Acedia. Invidia bergidik ngeri sebelum menjawab.

"Angka tiga belas adalah angka sial. Aku gak mau sial karena itu!"

"Kau masih percaya hal-hal seperti itu, kak Invi?" Tanya Ira sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Invidia meleletkan lidahnya pada sang adik.

"Kita kedatangan seorang tamu." Ucap Acedia tiba-tiba. Ira, Invidia, dan Luxuria menatap Acedia dengan tatapan bingung. Fresserei sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan datang, tentunya karena Fresserei sedang menunggu orang itu. Jujur saja, Fresserei sengaja menjatuhkan buku kamus itu agar Ira tidak menduduki tempat spesial yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk sang tamu, untuk adiknya.

"Selamat siang, Nona Luxuria. Tuan Ira. Tuan Invidia. Tuan Acedia. Dan kakak kembar saya, Fresserei." Ucap pemuda yang mengenakan masquerade. Luxuria tersentak kecil mendengar hal itu. Ira, Invidia, dan Acedia memandang Fresserei dan pemuda masquerade itu bergantian.

"Kau bohong soal adik kembar, Fresserei?" Tanya Ira. Fresserei tidak menjawabnya dan tetap asik membaca.

"Duduklah, B." Ucap Fresserei. Belsebuth, menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu ia teringat akan ucapannya semalam pada Luxuria. Belsebuth berjalan mendekati Fresserei dan memeluk kakak kembarnya itu, ia berbisik.

"Terima kasih, kak." Bisik Belsebuth sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi nomor 13. Invidia menatap Belsebuth.

"Kau berani duduk di kursi angka sial itu?" Tanya Invidia. Belsebuth, yang merasa Invidia menguvapkan kalimat itu untuknya, menatap Invidia sambil tersenyum.

"13 adalah B. B adalah saya." Jawab Belsebuth.

"B baca dan pelajarilah buku ini." Ucap Fresserei sambil memberikan sebuah buku pada Belsebuth. Belsebuth melirik sebuah kertas yang terselip diantara buku itu, ia membaca tulisan kecil di sana.

_ 'Belsebuth, berhenti mengatakan kau adalah anak sial. Bagi saya, kau adalah anak pembawa keberuntungan.' _

"Baiklah, Kak Fresse."

"Jadi benar dugaan Ira. Yang berdansa dengan Nona Luxuria semalam adalah kembaran Kak Fresserei." Ucap Acedia. Ira mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau berbohong soal saudara kembarmu itu, Fresserei?" Tanya Ira. Fresserei tidak menjawabnya.

"M, mungkin ada alasan yang membuat Fresserei tak bisa memberi tahu kita alasannya." Ucap Luxuria. Belsebuth menatap sang kakak yang terlihat datar, namun Belsebuth tau kakaknya sedang menahan rasa malunya. Belsebuth berbisik kepada sang kakak yang dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Fresserei.

"Karena saya dianggap sudah mati oleh kerajaan ini." Ucap Belsebuth menjawab pertanyaan Ira. Luxuria menatap Belsebuth dengan bingung.

"Ma, maksud pangeran?"

"... Saya bukan pangeran, nona. Nama saya sudah terdaftar sebagai nama orang yang sudah mati ketika terjadi perang 10 tahun yang lalu. Karena itu, saya meminta nona dan tuan-tuan untuk memanggil saya, B."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa hidup?" Tanya Invidia.

"Saya sendiri tidak ingat. Ketika terbangun, saya sudah ada dipelukan kakak saya."

"Kau kakak yang baik, Fresserei." Ucap Acedia.

"Tidak juga. Kalau saya adalah kakak yang baik. Saya akan menghentikan adik kembar saya untuk berperang waktu itu." Ucap Fresserei sambil merangkul adik kembarnya itu. Belsebuth menekan masqueradenya yang hampir lepas agar dapat menempel kembali dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kalian malah saling mengobrol? Kalian saya suruh untuk belajar sendiri. Lalu, siapa kau?" Luxuria, Invidia, Ira, Acedia, Fresserei, dan Belsebuth menatap seorang pria berambut coklat yang baru memasuki ruang belajar itu. Pria itu datang bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel dan dua orang gadis, gadis pertama berambut pirang panjang, sementara gadis yang satu lagi berambut hitam pendek.

"Maafkan kami, Sarabande." Ucap kelima orang itu kepada pria berambut coklat. Sarabande Babalon Fruite adalah guru mereka, meski terkadang, Fressereilah yang lebih sering mengajari mereka daripada Sarabande.

"Halo Souvenir. Kau pasti akan menempati kursi nomor 8 itu lagi." Sapa Fresserei pada pemuda berambut coklat karamel. Superbia Six Souvenir adalah teman pertama dan juga orang yang mengajari Fresserei berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Fresserei sewaktu kecil adalah seorang introvert sejati.

"Kau pasti mengetahui alasan kenapa aku memilih angka 8 bukan?" Jawab Souvenir sambil menarik kursi nomor 8 lalu duduk di atasnya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu segera mengambil kursi nomor 9 dan mengapit lengan Souvenir.

"Chariot! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Souvenir!" Pekik sang gadis berambut hitam pendek itu kepada sang gadis pirang. Chariot Centifolia meleletkan lidahnya pada gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Sudahlah, Landora. Kau bisa duduk di kursi nomor 7." Ucap Souvenir sambil menarik kursi nomor 7 dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menyuruh Gadis berambut hitam itu duduk disana. Lasevillana Duo Landora melipat tangannya kesal lalu duduk di kursi nomor 7.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian semua sudah duduk saya akan mengajari kalian politik. Tapi sebelumnya, saya harap kau mau memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman barumu, Tuan Masquerade." Ucap Sarabande. Belsebuth melirik Fresserei, Fresserei tersenyum sambil menempelkan ibu jarinya di bibirnya. Belsebuth menghela nafas.

"Panggil saja saya, B. Saya adik kembar Scholasticus Fresserei. Mohon bantuannya." Jawab Belsebuth sambil berdiri. Ia membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum kembali duduk. Sarabande sedikit terkejut, ia melirik Fresserei yang kini menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Sarabande pun melirik Luxuria yang menatap Belsebuth dengan tatapan kagum.

'Mungkin ini alasan Tuan Albus mengizinkan pemuda Masquerade ini tinggal bersama kami.' Batin Sarabande.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

~…~…~…~

Luxuria berjalan perlahan menuju istana belakang, istana belakang adalah istana di mana seluruh calon tunangannya tinggal. Luxuria melakukan hal nekat seperti ini demi melihat wajah asli sang pemuda masquerade bernama B itu. Luxuria menatap kamar Ira yang terbuka karena Ira sedang menyapu kamarnya. Ira sedikit terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Luxuria. Luxuria meminta Ira untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya hari itu.

"Ira tahu dimana kamar, B? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan wajah aslinya."

"Nona Luxuria terlalu nekat. B adalah adik kembar Fresserei, sudah pasti kamar B dan kamar Fresserei akan sama. Setidaknya sampai Tuan Albus memberikan kamar mandiri untuk B." Jawab Ira. Luxuria tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Luxuria terus berjalan menuju kamar Fresserei. Pintu kamar Fresserei sedikit terbuka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan identitasmu, Belsebuth?" Tanya Fresserei pada Belsebuth yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Belsebuth menatap wajah kakak kembarnya yang sedang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang.

"Sampai saya yakin, Nona Luxuria akan memilih kakak." Jawab Belsebuth santai. Luxuria menaikkan alisnya sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan Belsebuth.

"Jangan coba berbohong dengan saya, Belse. Saya tahu kau masih mencintai Nona Luxuria." Luxuria tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Fresserei. Luxuria yakin, sebelum pesta dansa kemarin, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda masquerade itu. Belsebuth menghela nafas.

"Dan sudah saya bilang berkali-kali. Kehadiran saya di sini hanya untuk meyakinkan diri kalau Luxu akan memilihmu Fresse." Jawab Belsebuth.

"Belse! Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri!" Bentak Fresserei.

"Saya sudah jujur!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mengatakan identitasmu yang sebenarnya?" Belsebuth tersentak mendengarnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"... Karena saya takut, Luxu akan memilih saya."

"Takut?" Fresserei mendelik kepada sang adik yang melepas masquerade miliknya. Luxuria terkejut melihat wajah asli pangeran masquerade, namun ia lebih terkejut begitu ia melihat warna mata sang pangeran masquerade. Mata merah semerah bulan purnama merah. Luxuria menutup mulutnya, perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan air mata yang ia tahan di pelupuk matanya. Luxuria meninggalkan kedua saudara kembar itu tanpa tau mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"... Fresserei... Sejak kapan Nona Luxuria mendengar percakapan kita." Ucap Belsebuth ketika ia melihat sekelebat bayangan perempuan yang berlari pelan meninggalkan pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka.

"Saya tidak yakin."

"Well, sepertinya besok saya tidak bisa menemuinya lagi. Saya mohon kepadamu Fresserei, jaga Nona Luxuria." Pinta Belsebuth sebelum kembali mengenakan Topi dan masqueradenya. Ia berjalan menuju beranda kamar Fresserei dan melompat turun ke bawah dengan selamat, meskipun kamar Fresserei terletak di lantai 3. Belsebuth menatap ke atas dan melihat Fresserei yang menatapnya datar, namun sorot matanya terlihat khawatir. Belsebuth melemparkan sebuah kartu dengan bunga mawar biru pada Fresserei. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Fresserei sebelum berlari menjauh.

"... Terima kasih adikku, Belsebuth. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

~…~…~…~

Luxuria menatap langit malam yang berwarna hitam dengan pancaran sinar berwarna keemasan. Ia masih tak percaya, jika pangeran masquerade yang berdansa dengannya kemarin malam adalah pangeran kecilnya. Luxuria menundukkan kepalanya melihat taman istana, ia melihat bunga mawar biru yang sangat ia sukai. Luxuria sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangku taman yang dikelilingi bunga mawar biru itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi ada dipikirannya.

"Belsebuth? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Gumam Luxuria sambil terus mengawasi Belsebuth dari balik jendela kamarnya. Belsebuth menatap bunga mawar berwarna biru itu sambil menghela nafas, ia melepas topengnya lalu. Luxuria menatap wajah Belsebuth yang menunjukan ekspresi rindu bercampur sedih. Belsebuth memegang salah satu bunga mawar biru yang mekar begitu indah. Belsebuth mencium bunga mawar tersebut, ia melepaskan genggamanya lalu memakai masqueradenya kembali dan berjalan menuju istana belakang.

"... Belsebuth... Sejak dulu kau tak pernah berubah." Gumam Luxuria sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya dan berjalan ke ranjangnya.

~…~…~…~

Keesokan harinya. Luxuria berjalan menuju kamar Fresserei yang ada di istana belakang. Luxuria sudah menguatkan tekatnya untuk berbicara pada Belsevuth tentang pangeran masa lalunya. Langkah Luxuria terhenti ketika ia mendengar Fresserei berbicara dengan Acedia.

"K, kak Belsebuth menghilang?" Ucap Acedia terkejut. Luxuria tersentak kaget mendengarnya, ia berlari menghampiri Fresserei dan Acedia.

"A, apa?" Tanya Luxuria. Fresserei terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Luxuria.

"N, Nona Luxuria... Selamat pagi." Sapa Fresserei dan Acedia. Luxuria mengangguk sejenak sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya. Acedia menatap Fresserei yang tak mau bicara.

"Nona Luxuria. Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf. Namun, Kak Belsebuth menghilang." Jawab Acedia menggantikan Fresserei yang mengigit ibu jarinya. Tubuh Luxuria bergetar mendengarnya.

"D, dia pergi lagi. Dia meninggalkanku lagi. Padahal, dia..."

"Nona Luxuria. Maafkan saya." Ucap Fresserei sambil menunduk. Luxuria menatap Fresserei sambil menggeleng.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Fresserei." Ujar Luxuria sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Nona! Selamat pagi juga, Fresserei, Acedia!" Sapa Invidia dengan semangat, namun semangat itu langsung pudar begitu melihat suasana suram yang dikeluarkan oleh ketiga orang yang ada di sana. "Ada apa? Kok pada lesu begini sih?"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan orang yang tak ada di sini? Ah, selamat pagi semua." Sambung Ira yang berjalan bersama Invidia. Invidia menatap sang adik dengan bingung. "Maksudku si Pangeran Masquerade."

"Kau benar Ira. Kak Belsebuth menghilang." Jawab Acedia lagi. Fresserei memalingkan mukanya sambil menunduk. Invidia menatap Fresserei. Ia menepuk pundak Fresserei.

"Fresserei. Aku yakin adikmu pasti baik-baik saja." Hibur Invidia. Invidia memang tidak pernah terpisah lama dengan adik kesayangannya itu, tapi ia mengerti perasaan Fresserei yang khawatir pada adiknya. Jujur saja, setiap kali Ira mendapat tugas kerajaan, Invidia tidak pernah bisa tidur karena khawatir pada keadaan sang adik.

"Nona, Tuan-tuan. Yang mulia Albus memanggil kalian." Ucap Mirabella. Luxuria dan keempat orang lainnya pun mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama menuju istana utama, tempat Albus Fone Englanteria, selaku raja yang berkuasa di kerajaan itu, berada.

"Kalian sudah sampai rupanya." Ucap Albus, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kelima orang itu. Ia menunjukan sebuah surat dengan bunga mawar biru. Luxuria dan Fresserei tercekat, mereka tau siapa pengirim surat itu.

"Maafkan hamba, Tuan Albus." Ucap Fresserei. Albus menatap Fresserei.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Fresserei. Sejak awal, adikmu memang tidak ingin tinggal di sini. Tapi, aku memaksanya. Wajarlah, jika ia pergi secara tiba-tiba seperti ini." Jelas Albus. Pintu di ketuk sesaat dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih panjang dari Mirabella. Ia masuk bersama Souvenir, Landora, dan Chariot.

"Tuan Albus. Mereka sudah datang." Ucap wanita itu.

"Saya bisa melihatnya sendiri Lapaolom. Terima kasih sudah mengatarkan mereka." Ucap Albus. Souvenir menatap Albus dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Halo Superbia." Sapa Fresserei sedikit lesu. Souvenir menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu mendekati Fresserei dan menarik sedikit kerah kemeja Fresserei.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu!? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku seperti biasanya?" Tanya Souvenir dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Hanya sedih, Souvenir. Saya kehilangan adik saya." Ucap Fresserei yang langsung membuat Souvenir melepas cengkramannya. Ia menatap raut wajah datar dengat tatapan sedih bercampur khawatir itu. Souvenir memeluk Fresserei yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Landora dan Chariot saling berpandangan melihat Souvenir yang memeluk Fresserei.

"Tenanglah, Fresserei. B pasti baik-baik saja." Hibur Souvenir setelah melepas pelukannya. Fresserei tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Souvenir."


	4. Chapter 4

Luxuria tidak bisa tidur, ia masih memikirkan kemana perginya pangeran masqueradenya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela dan melihat sinar bulan yang masuk ke celah-celah jendela. Ia terpaku sejenak sebelum bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyibakkan tirai jendelanya. Luxuria memandang bulan yang entah kenapa berwarna merah terang. Luxuria bingung dengan keanehan bulan malam ini. Luxuria memandang bulan merah itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Pangeran, B." Bisik Luxuria.

_'Awas Nona Luxuria!'_ Luxuria bingung sesaat dengan pendengarannya sebelum bergerak refleks ke kiri. Luxuria terkejut mendapati sebuah mata kapak yang ada disebelahnya, nyaris mengenai tubuhnya. Luxuria menatap orang yang sedang memegang kapak itu.

"Insting anda memang hebat, nona." Ucap orang itu.

"I, Invidia. Kyaa!" Luxuria menunduk dan berlari dari serangan Invidia. Luxuria jatuh terduduk dan menatap Invidia dengan senyum penuh niat membunuh.

"Maaf, Luxuria. Aku harus membunuhmu." Ucap Invidia lalu menyerang Luxuria kembali. Luxuria berguling ke kanan, ia beruntung sedang tidak memakai rok panjang. Luxuria segera bangkit berdiri lalu berlari menjauhi Invidia. Invidia berlari mengejar Luxuria.

"Ke, kenapa Invidia?" Tanya Luxuria di tengah-tengah larinya. Invidia tidak menjawab, ia terus berjalan sambil menyeret kapaknya dan mengejar Luxuria. Luxuria menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus pergi menemui orang yang ada di pikirannya. Tak peduli dimana orang itu berada. Luxuria terus berlari menuju istana belakang. 'Fresserei! Pangeran B!' Batin Luxuria. Luxuria berlari melewati berbagai kamar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

"I, Ira..." ucap Luxuria. Ira menggenggam pedangnya lalu berlari mendekati Luxuria, ia mengangkat pedangnya.

~…~…~…~

Fresserei menatap langit yang memancarkan sinar kemerahan. Ia teringat kata-kata adik kembarnya waktu itu. Fresserei mengambil pedang miliknya yang memiliki ukiran L dengan font old english di pangkal pedangnya. Menyampirkan pedang itu di pingganya lalu berjalan keluar. Fresserei menerka-nerka siapa yang akan menjadi pelaku perkataan sang adik. Fresserei baru akan berbelok ketika ia melihat Luxuria berlari memasuki lorong yang akan di lewatinya. Fresserei melihat Ira yang berhenti di depan Luxuria. Fresserei membuka sarung pedangnya dan berlari mengejar Ira begitu melihat Ira bersiap menyerang Luxuria.

'Trang!' Bunyi pedang saling beradu.

"F, Fresserei..."

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona? Ira! Apa yang anda lakukan ini!?" Tanya Fresserei pada Ira yang tersenyum penuh makna.

"Fuh, anjing Albus datang, huh? Benar juga. Mungkin aku harus membunuh anjingnya dulu sebelum membunuh tuannya!" Ucap Ira sambil menekan pedangnya, Fresserei mencoba menahan kekuatan Ira. Fresserei sedikit membelokkan pedangnya dan balik menyerang Ira. Ira melompat mundur dan berdiri di samping Invidia yang telah berdiri tegak dengan kapaknya.

"Fuh, lain kali saya tidak akan meremehkan insting adik saya. Namun, saya tak menyangka kalian yang akan menyerang nona Luxuria." Ucap Fresserei sambil merentangkan tangannya, melindungi Luxuria.

"F, Fresserei. Kau..."

"Tenanglah, nona Luxu. Saya akan melindungi anda. Sampai... !!!" Fresserei menahan serangan kapak Invidia. Ira tersenyum dan ikut menyerang Fresserei.

"FRESSEREI!" Pekik Luxuria. Begitu Ira bersiap menusuk tubuh Fresserei.

 

'Trang!'

 

"Sepertinya saya datang tepat waktu, kak Fresserei." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut putih yang mengenakan dua pedang untuk menahan serangan Ira.

"A, Acedia..." ucap Fresserei dan Luxuria bersamaan. Acedia menekan dan menarik kedua pedangnya. Ira terpental namun, tetap mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Invidia melompat mundur dan mendekati adiknya yang setengah terduduk.

"Saya tau. Anda menyerang nona Luxuria untuk membalas dendam apa yang telah di buat ayah nona Luxuria pada ayah Kalian." Ucap Acedia.

"Fufufu. Kau dan Luxuria memang cucu kesayangan Albus. seandainya kalian tidak mengganggu, mungkin saat ini kalian akan bisa melihat wajah depresi Albus yang kehilangan Luxuria! Hahaha!!!" Tawa Invidia.

"Tapi, tak apa. Kalian masih bisa melihat saat-saat dimana Albus merenggang nyawa. Ayo, kak!" Ucap Ira sambil berlari cepat menuju balkon istana dan melompat keluar. Acedia berdecak kesal lalu mengejar Ira dan Invidia.

"Ayo nona Luxuria! Kita selamatkan kakekmu!" Ajak Fresserei. Luxuria mengangguk lalu berlari bersama Fresserei menuju istana Utama.

~…~…~…~

"F, Fresserei! Aku mau mengambil senjata yang aku tinggalkan di kamarku."

"Ja, jangan nona! Anda harus bersama saya. Invidia dan Ira masih mengejar anda!"

"Tapi, aku harus mengambilnya. Aku tak ingin berdiam diri saja!" Ucap Luxuria lalu berbelok menuju lorong ruang tidurnya. Fresserei mengepalkan tangannya erat sebelum mengikuti Luxuria ke sana. Luxuria menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia mengambil pedang pendeknya dan melepas pakaian tidurnya lalu memakai pakaian perangnya.

"Maaf menunggu! Ayo Fresserei!"

“Luxuria… b, bukan anda… Therion.” Ucap Fresserei begitu melihat penampilan Luxuria. Apalagi mata hitam Luxuria berubah menjadi merah. Luxuria, atau Therion, tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Fresserei. Therion segera berlari menuju tempat ruangan Albus berada. Fresserei segera mengikuti Therion.

_‘Nona Luxuria akan menjadi Therion begitu kedua orang itu berniat membunuhnya. Tapi, Therion hanya bisa bertahan jika bulan masih bersinar kemerahan. Jika bulan kembali bersinar keperakan… Therion akan kembali menjadi Nona Luxuria dan… Ia akan terbunuh.’_

Perkataan Belsebuth di malam, sebelum ia pergi, kembali terngiang di pikiran Fresserei. Fresserei menatap Therion dengan tatapan khawatir. Fresserei mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya. Ia bertekat akan melindungi Luxuria Therion apapun yang terjadi. Ia takkan membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai meninggal di tangan Ira dan Invidia.

Therion menendang pintu ruangan Albus. Albus terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan cucu dan calon tunangan kesayangannya itu. Therion segera berlari kebelakang Albus begitu melihat Ira dengan pedangnya, bersiap memenggal kepala Albus. Albus sedikit terkejut melihat Therion yang sedang menahan serangan Ira.

Invidia yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Albus mengangkat kapak merahnya dan akan membelah tubuh Albus seandainya, Fresserei tidak menahan serangan kapak besar Invidia. Invidia tersenyum menyeringai sebelum tertawa sinis. Invidia menambah tenaganya, membuat Fresserei sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Acedia tiba-tiba berada di belakang Invidia dan berhasil melukai sedikit tubuh Invidia. Invidia melompat dan mendekati Ira yang menatap Therion dengan sinis.

“Beraninya kalian melakukan itu terhadap kakekku!” Ucap Therion dengan suara rendah dan nada yang sarkastik. Ira tersenyum melihat kemarahan Luxuria, hingga mengubah kepribadiannya menjadi Therion.

“Ada apa ini, Invidia, Ira?” tanya Albus. Ira tersenyum mencurigakan, Ia tiba-tiba menarik pistol yang ada di sakunya dan langsung menembakkan peluru panas pada Albus. Albus terkejut bukan main. Fresserei berlari ke dekat Albus, ia akan mencoba membelokan arah peluru itu. Namun, peluru itu begitu cepat.

Trang!

Albus membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek berambut perak sedang melindunginya. Pemuda itu menahan serangan timah panas dengan kedua pedangnya. Wajah pemuda itu memang tidak menunjukan ekspresi namun dari kilatan matanya, pemuda itu sedang sangat marah. Fresserei menghela nafas lega begitu melihat siapa yang datang menyelamatkan Albus, begitu juga dengan Therion.

"A, Acedia." Ucap Albus. Acedia tersenyum sinis menatap kedua orang yang dulu ia anggap teman. Ia menggenggam kedua pedangnya yang memiliki ukiran N dalam font old english di pangkal kedua pedangnya. Fresserei mendekati Acedia dengan posisi siap untuk menyerang.

"Ah, datanglah si Albino pengganggu." Ucap Ira dengan nada sombong. Ia meleletkan lidahnya lalu menyerang Acedia.

"Saya tak menyangka. Anda mau membunuh Kakek demi membalas dendam ayah anda." Ucap Acedia pada Ira. Ira tersenyum lalu menendang Acedia dengan Kakinya, beruntung Acedia berhasil menghindar. Invidia entah sejak kapan telah berada di belakang Albus, Invidia mengangkat kapaknya. Therion menahan serangan kapak Invidia sementara Fresserei bergerak ke belakang Invidia dan menyerangnya. Invidia menghindari serangan Fresserei dengan cepat, meski ia tetap tergores di lengan kirinya.

"Ah. Pakaianku rusak..." ucap Invidia sambil memegang pakaiannya yang sedikit sobek. Darah mulai mengalir dari lengan kiri Invidia. Invidia menatap darah itu dengan kesal, ia mendecih lalu menatap Fresserei dengan tatapan penuh membunuh. Invidia mengangkat kapaknya lalu memanggul kapaknya di bahu kanannya. Invidia tersenyum psiko lalu melempar kapaknya secara berputar. Fresserei sedikit tersentak melihat itu, ia segera menghindar dengan lompatan memutar ke belakang tanpa menyadari, Ira sudah berada di belakangnya.

"FRESSEREI!" Teriak Acedia sambil berusaha mendahului Ira. Invidia dengan cepat mengambil kapaknya yang terlempar cukup jauh, lalu menyeretnya sambil berlari untuk menyerang Acedia. Acedia langsung bertahan dari serangan Invidia. Therion melompat dan menebas Ira, beruntung Ira dapat menghindar. Therion menopang Fresserei yang nyaris gagal mendarat.

"Terima kasih, Therion." Ucap Fresserei.

"Fresserei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Albus yang mendekati Fresserei. Fresserei mengangguk.

"Dua lawan tiga itu benar-benar curang." Ucap Ira sambil terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil saja pemimpin asli kita?" Tanya Invidia dengan senyum psikopat.

'Tapi, mereka bukan dalang dari penyerangan ini, Fresse.' Fresserei teringat akan perkataan Belsebuth lagi. Fresserei bertanya-tanya siapa dalang dari pernyerangan ini. Siapa yang punya ide jahat ini terlebih dahulu. Orang yang akrab dengan Ira dam Invidia, tidak! Orang itu pastilah orang yang paling jarang bersama mereka!

"Superbia Six Souvenir!" Pekik Fresserei lalu melihat pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut coklat karamel. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan mata merah yang sama dengan Therion. Fresserei menggenggam erat pedangnya, sementara Souvenir tertawa meremehkan.

"Halo, Fresserei, Tuan Albus, Acedia, dan Nona Luxuria. Atau perlu aku panggil Therion? Khukhukhu..." sapa Souvenir.

"Jadi kau dalang dari semua ini, Souvenir!" Bentak Fresserei.

"Ya, dan aku juga yang sudah membuatmu nyaris kehilangan adik tersayangmu! Hahaha!" Ujar Souvenir.

"Oh, jadi kau sesungguhnya lebih mengincar diri saya?" Tanya Fresserei lagi.

"Khukhukhu... bukan hanya kau." Ucap Souvenir lalu berlari ke belakang Ira dan Invidia. Souvenir dengan cepat menikam tubuh Ira dan Invidia dari depan dengan pedang kembarnya. Ira dan Invidia membulatkan matanya begitu mereka merasakan sakit yang sangat di perutnya.

"S, Souvenir... kau..."

"Khukhukhu. Kalian baru menyadarinya, huh? Aku hanya memanfaatkan kemarahan dan keiri-hatian kalian berdua untuk mencapai keinginanku." Ujar Souvenir dengan senyum kemenangan. Souvenir mengambil pedang Ira dan kapak Invidia lalu melihat pangkal dari kedua benda itu. "M2, ya?". 'Aneh, seharusnya di pedang ini ada huruf M1.'

"K, kau..." Albus terlihat terkejut menyadari maksud asli Souvenir.

"Benar! Aku hanya ingin mendapat pusaka kramat Englanteria. Pusaka yang akan di berikan pada Luxuria dan tunangannya nanti." Ujar Souvenir sambil menunjuk Albus. Tubuh Albus terlihat gemetar.

"Pusaka yang memiliki ciri khas ukisan A, B, K, L, M1, M2, dan N dalam font old english. Pusaka K, berada di tanganku dan sekarang M2!" Tambah Souvenir sambil mengangkat kapak Invidia.

"JANGAN GUNAKAN KEKUATAN TERLARANG ITU, SOUVENIR!" Teriak Albus.

"Ke, kekuatan terlarang?" Tanya Therion dan Acedia bersamaan. Fresserei menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Khukhukhu... meminjam kekuatan dewa iblis dengan menyerahkan seluruh pusaka kramat itu!" Jawab Souvenir sambil memberikan pedang Ira pada Chariot dan kapak Invidia pada Landora. Ira dan Invidia melihat itu sambil menahan darah yang keluar dari perut mereka.

"Souvenir... kau..." ucap Fresserei sambil menggertakan giginya. Landora dan Chariot segera menyerang Acedia dan Therion, sementara Souvenir menyerang Fresserei. Fresserei menahan serangan Souvenir. Fresserei menatap Souvenir dengan tatapan benci, sementara Souvenir menatap Fresserei dengan tatapan penuh ambisi. Therion segera menahan serangan Landora, meski ia harus terdorong mundur. Acedia juga segera menahan serangan Chariot yang tertawa manis namun mempunyai maksud jahat. Albus mendekati Ira dan Invidia, Albus mendudukan mereka lalu mengobati mereka dengan peralatan yang ada.

"K, kenapa?" Tanya Ira. Albus menatap Ira.

"Tentu saja, untuk membayar perbuatan memalukanku di masa lalu. Aku tau, anakku dulu sudah membunuh ayah kalian. Karena itu, aku mengangkat kalian menjadi cucuku dan menjodohkan kalian dengan cucu kandungku, Luxuria. Untuk menebus dosaku." Jelas Albus. Ira dan Invidia terdiam menatap Albus. Albus baru saja selesai mengobati mereka ketika Ira menarik lengan Albus dan membuatnya terhindar dari serangan Souvenir.

"Oh, kalian lebih memihak mereka?" tanya Souvenir. Fresserei dengan perut terluka berusaha menyerang Souvenir kembali. Albus terkejut mendapati Fresserei yang sudah terluka cukup parah. Albus melirik Therion dan Acedia yang bernasib serupa. Souvenir mendorong mundur Fresserei, ia terlihat sedikit kesal karena ia selalu di ganggu oleh Fresserei. "Tidak kakak, tidak adik. Semuanya... Benar-benar merepotkan!" Bentak Souvenir lalu menyerang Fresserei yang belum sempat berdiri. Fresserei perlahan menutup matanya, pasrah akan kematian.

"FRESSEREI!!!" Teriak Albus.

 

Jleb!

 

Fresserei membuka matanya ketika ia tak merasakan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang. Fresserei melihat Souvenir yang kaku dengan beberapa panah yang berlumur racun pelumpuh. Fresserei segera menghindar menjauhkan diri dari Souvenir dan melihat Chariot yang bernasib serupa. Fressrei melihat ke arah lain, melihat seseorang yang bersiap menembakkan panah terakhirnya pada Landora. Panah tersebut tepat mengenai punggung Landora hingga ia menjadi lumpuh. Orang itu membuang panahnya lalu mengambil pusaka yang di milikinya. Sebuah pedang panjang dan sebuah belati. Pada pangkal pedang dan belati itu terdapat huruf yang tak sempurna. Orang itu menyatukan pedang dan belati itu hingga memunculkan huruf B dengan font old english.

"B, Belsebuth!" Ucap Fresserei begitu menyadari siapa orang itu. Orang itu membetulkan letak masqueradenya, lalu tersenyum menatap Fresserei.

"Maaf, saya terlambat, Fresserei." Ucap Belsebuth lalu mengangkat pedangnya. Huruf B yang ada pada pedang itu berpendar terang. Albus terkejut mendapati hal tersebut.

"Tak ada yang menyangka jika, saya sudah di pilih oleh pusaka Beyond untuk menjadi pemiliknya." Ucap Belsebuth lalu menyerang Souvenir yang mulai bergerak kembali dari kekakuannya. Fresserei melihat adiknya sambil menggenggam erat pedangnya. Therion menatap Belsebuth dengan tatapan bingung. Ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya melihat Belsebuth.

'Aku sebenarnya...'

'Aloine! Menjauhlah darinya!'

'Memangnya kenapa, Beyond?'

'Dia jahat!'

'Tidak! Dia itu orang yang baik.'

'MENJAUHLAH DARINYA ALOINE!!!"

'J, jangan sentuh aku, Kira! Beyond, tolong aku!'

'Kau mengganggu! Matilah kau, Beyond!'

'BEYOND!!!'

Therion mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia melihat Landora yang sudah pulih dari kekakuannya hendak menyerangnya. Therion mundur dengan tergesa, nafasnya masih sesak karena ingatan-ingatan yang tiba-tiba bermunculan di otaknya. Ia menatap Belsebuth dengan tatapan khawatir. Fresserei melihat ketidak fokusan Therion dalam melawan Landora. Fresserei maju membantu Therion.

"Anda baik-baik saja, The... nona?" Tanya Fresserei yang berhasil mendorong Landora mundur. Fresserei terkejut mendapati mata merah Therion kembali menjadi mata hitam Luxuria. Fresserei memandang jendela yang menampilkan bulan bersinar keperakan. Chariot yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari Acedia segera berlari ke belakang Luxuria. Chariot mengangkat pedangnya dan menurunkannya dengan cepat.

"Kyaa!" Pekik Luxuria sambil berusaha menghindari serangan Chariot. Chariot memberi kode pada Landora memalui matanya, Landora mengangguk dan menyerang Fresserei serta Acedia. Luxuria merasakan nafasnya semakin berat, ia terus berusaha menghindari serangan Chariot. Chariot tersenyum psiko.

"Kehilangan kemampuan, he?" Ucap Chariot sambil menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Luxuria yang sudah jatuh terduduk. Luxuria memandang Chariot yang berniat untuk membunuhnya.

"MENJAUHLAH DARINYA LUXURIA!" Teriak Belsebuth sambil tetap menahan serangan Souvenir. Luxuria tersentak mendengarnya, dengan cepat ia menangkis pedang Chariot lalu bangkit berdiri. Luxuria menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat dan menatap Chariot.

"Aku... memang tidak sekuat Therion. Tapi, aku ingin berguna!" Ucap Luxuria lalu menyerang Chariot balik. Fresserei tersenyum mendengar Luxuria kembali bersemangat, meski ia tidak menjadi Therion lagi.

"Mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Padahal kau sendiri... sedang terdesak bukan? Hahaha!" Tawa Souvenir sambil terus memojokkan Belsebuth. Belsebuth menahan serangan pedang kembar Souvenir, ia menggertakan giginya kesal.

'Jangan ragu, Belsebuth! Saya akan mendukungmu!' Belsebuth memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali memperlihatkan mata merahnya lalu menekan balik. Souvenir sedikit terkejut mendapati kekuatan Belsebuth yang semakin meningkat. Souvenir mencoba kembali menekannya namun, pada akhirnya mereka terlempar satu sama lain.

"Terkejut dengan kemampuan tersembunyi saya, Souvenir? Kyahahaha!" Belsebuth melompat lalu menyerang Souvenir yang langsung bertahan. Belsebuth terus menekan pedang Souvenir. Huruf B pada pedang Belsebuth bersinar semakin terang dan memunculkan huruf B lagi di samping huruf pertama. "Beyond Birthday, huh?" Gumam Belsebuth.

"Khh... masih tetap berbicara sendiri, huh. Dasar iblis!" Ejek Souvenir. Belsebuth terdiam sejenak sebelum menyeringai.

"Saya memang iblis. Kyahahaha!!!" Ucap Belsebuth lalu menyerang membabi buta. Souvenir menggertakan giginya.

'Dari mana asal kekuatannya?' Batin Souvenir. Belsebuth berhasil membuat Souvenir jatuh terduduk. Belsebuth menghunuskan mata pedangnya tepat di depan mata Souvenir.

"Kehilangan kekuatan, huh?" Ejek Belsebuth.

"... Kita lihat saja... CHARIOT!" Teriak Souvenir. Chariot tersenyum lalu menyerang Luxuria hingga memojokkannya. Belsebuth tersentak, Ia segera lari menyelamatkan Luxuria. Souvenir baru saja akan bangkit ketika seseorang menyerangnya. Souvenir bertahan dengan posisi setengah siap.


End file.
